


With Just A Touch Of My Burning Hand

by akire_yta



Category: Bandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apocalyptathon pinch-hit.  This is sort of an obscure cross-over with the film 'Shaun of the Dead,' and is based off a passing comment in one of the closing scenes. Multimedia because I am on a lot of pain killers and it seemed like a good idea at the time ;) Pinch-hit, so unfortunately no beta. Title from "Astro Zombies," of course :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Just A Touch Of My Burning Hand




End file.
